The Stories of Our Lives and Deaths
by CelticGames4
Summary: The creation of my brother and I, another Luigi's Mansion game set up just like the first one. These are the stories of our portrait ghosts. They all tie into the first game, and the lives of the first-game ghosts are highlighted and explained. Please read and review, I promise it's better than the summary! Rated T for adult themes and possible self-harm/suicide.


_**A/N: Hello, everyone! *lots of waving* I hope people actually read this… *sigh* Anyways, my brother and I have thought of some ghosts that would live in a mansion and fit in well to another Luigi's Mansion game of our own creation. Here will be the stories of the ghosts inside in life and death, also featuring ghosts from the first Luigi's Mansion game. Please review if you read, it would mean a ton to me! Thank you! **_

* * *

**Chapter One: Leslie Kadavra, the Lonely Magician**

"Alright, everyone!" Chancellor says in a booming voice, with a wave of his wand, "Showtime!"

I've always wanted to try my hand at magic, but Chancellor's not very open to letting us in on his secrets.

"Where are the assistants!?" he roars, face contorting in rage.

I, along with two other girls a lot prettier than I am, am soon at his side. He waits there quite impatiently for us.

"You three need to work on your obedience. Do what you're told when you're told." His eyes narrow and he glares at all of us, his eyes staying on me for a long time. I try to sink into the floor but that doesn't do much for a girl who's not magic. He turns away from us, looking in a mirror and adjusting the swirls that are painted across his face. He keeps talking to us as he does this: "You all just need to stand there and be pretty. The audience is mostly male, anyways, they'll love to look at you. Every part of you. Understand?"

We all three nod and respond in unison, "Yes sir."

He smiles crookedly and nods shallowly, taking a particularly long look at the girl to my left's chest.

Finally, he turns around as they announce the arrival of "the Amazing Chancellor!"

Another day, another show.

I stick around after changing out of the slutty dress and back into my preferred jeans and T-shirt, running to catch up to him on his way out.

"Chancellor!"

He turns around and narrows his eyes at me. "What do you want?"

"Well, that trick you did today: the one with the rabbit out of the hat: I-I thought it was really cool."

"Of course you did," he sighs.

"So, uh, maybe you could let me in on the secret? Give me a couple of magician's pointers?"

He stops in his tracks and turns around, rolling his eyes. He shakes his head at me. "Listen, Lesbo."

"Uh, Leslie-"

"You're not listening!" he shouts and I slink backwards with a nod.

He mutters about "Dumb girls that can't obey their superiors," and then goes on addressing me.

"Listen this time. You're an extra. An insignificant decoration in a skimpy dress. Magic is something complicated that doesn't just come to anyone. You're just a girl. Leave the dirty work to us men," he tugs his gloves tighter on his hands, "And you just stand back and look pretty, like you're supposed to."

He turns on his foot and leaves, a smug smile on his face.

My body shivers with rage. I'll show him someday.

I'll show him I can be more than an assistant.

* * *

I wake up from something that felt like sleep. But… I don't think that what it was.

Last thing I can remember, we were in the tour bus when I heard screaming, and wham! We crashed, I think. But now I'm in a dark, musty place, and feel a lot lighter.

You… You don't just wake up from death, do you?

Suddenly, I'm helped up by a figure that definitely isn't human: but I think he might've been at one time.

"What just happened?" I ask, looking around.

"You died. Now you're here with us." He says it as if it's the simplest explanation you could give.

I blink and look around, seeing numerous other human-ish figures looking at me.

Only one word comes to my mind. "Ghosts."

"That's right," says the guy that helped me. He's actually kind of cute.

I try to think of something to say next, but words fail me.

"This here's a nice place," he says, "Everyone's found a niche. Or, well, somewhat of a niche."

"Where's yours?" I ask, seeing as the others have gone back to their business. I see two boys peering at us from the doorway, but choose to ignore them.

"I have a small room over that way," he points, "But I don't spend a lot of time there. I just wander around. See, what I really want to do is play pool. But there isn't a table here."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Slim. Slim Bankshot. Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Leslie." I smile at him.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you, Leslie. Want me to show you around?"

I nod, "Sure." He holds out a hand to me and I take it.

Blushing is an odd sensation when you're a ghost. After all, you don't have blood anymore. Instead it's just a feeling of a lot of energy concentrated around the cheek area, sending a shiver through my body.

He smiles at me reassuringly, (he has a really cute smile), and floats forward.

Floating is another new sensation that takes a bit of time to get used to.

Slim helps me stay balanced, though, and shows me around the house. We walk until we get to a fancy door, and he says, "This is the auditorium. Not very big, I know, but hasn't been inhabited or used in years by anyone."

I float towards the door, imagining myself on that stage, doing magic for a large audience. I wouldn't even need any assistants, or "decorations."

I could be a magician after all.

"You like it!?" Slim calls from the audience area, and I realize I've floated onto the stage when I was daydreaming.

"I… I like it a lot," I admit, smiling at imagining the seats full.

"It looks like you found your niche," Slim remarks.

I giggle a little. "Yeah, I think I did."

* * *

I spend a lot of time, weeks and weeks after that, studying up on the art of magic. It's a lot harder than Chancellor ever made it look.

Instead of pulling rabbits from my hat, I get fish. Instead of making cards appear in my hands out of nowhere, they appear on top of my head or sometimes in my mouth.

I just know I can get the hang of it someday, if I keep trying. Slim often wanders around and sits with me, and today is no exception.

Today, he seems somewhat more nervous than usual. He's probably my best friend here, and he's the cutest person, living or not living, that I've ever known.

I put my hat on the floor and say, "I can just feel it, Slim. This time, I think I'm going to get a rabbit. He smiles at me and nods, but doesn't speak.

I reach into the hat and feel around for some kind of life, when suddenly Henry and Orville fly in through the ceiling and float quickly around the room, shouting: "Slim loves Leslie! Slim loves Leslie!" After a minute or two of this, the boys disappear with boyish giggles.

Slim scowls after them, grumbling to himself, but they're already gone.

Suddenly I snap into it, realizing that the saying might have some kind of meaning. I can't help smiling hopefully as I look over at him. "You do?"

He has to take a breath or two to calm his rage at the twins before he responds.

"Sorry. I was going to mention it today, but those twins-"

"Don't worry, I like you, too." I smile giddily and have an odd desire to giggle like an idiot.

He smiles back at me and says, "Will you be my girlfriend, then?"

I giggle happily and say, "Yeah, of course!"

He takes my hand again and I can't help grinning and holding back a giggle.

"So now we can do couple things. Right?"

"Couple things, of course!" There's a pause. "Like what?"

"Maybe this…?" There's another pause, and then suddenly he kisses me. I giggle and kiss back, knowing that it could barely get better than this.

* * *

The news buzzes through the mansion that a new mansion's been abandoned and that they're planning to send ghosts there immediately, as soon as possible. It's been the buzz for a while, but I think I would like to stay here. I like my auditorium.

There is still a good number of ghosts that want to go to the new mansion, and some of them are very close. Neville and Lydia are taking their entire family, including Henry and Orville. I start my day by reading an interesting book about magic with animals when I hear a knock and Slim comes in. He looks nervous, like he's not completely in it.

I smile brightly. "Hey you!"

"Hi…" he says quietly.

"Are you okay?" I look at him, concerned.

"Uh, Leslie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the whole new mansion thing?"

"Oh, I think it's a good opportunity, but I'm just going to stay here with the people I love."

He stares at the ceiling. "Oh. Right."

"What about you?" I ask him.

"Well…" there's a pause.

"This new mansion… It's got a room with a pool table on it!"

"Oh yeah…"

"So, uh…"

"You… You want to go?"

He nods.

"You're really ready to leave me, then?"

"I… I just thought that maybe you should come, too."

"I've seen the list of rooms. There's nothing there for me."

"So I guess we both just have some very different dreams. I want to play competitive pool, and you want to be a big-time magician."

"Yeah. Very different dreams."

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I understand. But… I really like you. And I'll miss you a lot."

"I was going to say the same thing," he sighs sadly. "I'm sorry Leslie… It's just one of my passions, and I can finally get back to it! There was nothing for me here, anyways."

"We had such a future. Together. But… Not anymore, I guess."

He shrugs, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Leslie. Really sorry. But I just… I have to go."

"I understand." It's a very weak response.

"I'll never forget you, though. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"I…I won't forget you, either."

"Good. So…"

"So… You leave this afternoon?"

He nods. I pause and then hug him very tightly, and he hugs me back. I do everything in my power not to cry, but it's hard.

"I'll miss you," I sniffle into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." I don't let him go for a long time, but soon realize that I'm going to have to.

"So… That's the end of us?" I ask quietly.

"For now. Maybe we'll see each other again, when one or both of us is famous."

I nod and he turns around and exits. I follow and say my goodbyes to everyone else. They're going to be a lot happier there: I know it: but it still sucks to say goodbye. I know that I probably won't talk to any of them again. I avoid talking to Slim in that time period, but wave to him when he catches my eye.

Then they all leave, and the mansion is a lot emptier than before. I go back to the auditorium where I belong and decide that the only way I can mend my broken heart is by focusing even more on my dream.

After all, that's what he left me for.


End file.
